User talk:Anr0328
Welcome! Hi Anr0328, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Anr0328 page. We hope you will enjoy our wiki and stay with us! We have several Projects in progress, so I hope you can get involved! You can review the Wiki Rules before editing so you understand our policies! The main rule is to have fun editing! If you need help with anything, you can leave me a message on my talk page! Have fun editing, Anr0328! -- Theevina (Talk) 03:01, October 8, 2011 Hi!!! It's cool that you created your own wiki! I was wondering if we could meet up on Toontown. You can say what times your available, then I can go with that. Also, do you have "Speedchat plus"? It's where you can type what you want to say. I totally just treated you like a baby there. -_- Sorry! When I joined, I umm... felt like I didn't fit in, so I kinda started an argument. Yeah...... not the best start. I think the wiki is over it now. I like avatar too!! It's like, my favorite show (next to Spongebob, but only the older episodes, not the new episodes). I'm also a very bad typer and speller. I hope you start off better than I did! XD "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 23:58, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I live in EST. I really should go to bed, my eyes hurt from staring at this small computer screen. My (well technically my moms....) desktop computer doesn't work with TT anymore; it's SOOOOO old!!! So now I'm stuck with this netbook. Anyway, I'm kinda not open tomorrow; I'm homeschooled, so I still have a little bit of school, and I'm going to a friend's house, and my mom has a so-called very important phone call for my brother, who can't read yet. Saturday maybe? I'm open all day Saturday. Sorry! "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 00:14, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Saturday it is! I'll be on all day (given that my brother or sister isn't on, but their not on all day). BTW, you get off today? Sorry but I'm clueless about public schools...... I was only in one once..... And I get one day off a week, this week it's today, but next week I get off completely; it's my birthday week!!!! I was born on the 22nd. Anyway, my Toon is sorta what I call a "Maxed Non-member" I'm Guest Limit on all the tracks, and I do have a game card. But I'm not using it yet. I'm waiting to fill my Jellybean Jar. If you want more informion (and to make sure I'm not a weirdo), go to my user page; it has EVERYTHING. Thanks!!! "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 14:13, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I am SOOOO sorry!!! Okay, to make a long story short, I couldn't get on Saturday because my mom wouldn't let me on, so that was out; then all that would work was TT, unfortunately not the internet. -Takes deep breath- So, there you have it. I have an idea: how 'bout we try to meet up in "Bonggy Acres" at 4:00, in TTC every day until we somehow friend each other. I hate to sound so bossy, but I might not be on in a while. "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 22:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ That's OK. I'm just saying that because if I say, "No it's all my fault!" we'll be doing it FOREVER. LOL. Anyways, I'll have to check to see if Saturday's good. For some reason, the TT Launcher on my computer isn't loading. First one computer, now the next! -sigh- "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 22:14, October 25, 2011 (UTC)